A Loving Connection Chemistry (Mario x Daisy)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Mario and Daisy are starting to have a very hot connection with each other... *grins*


Hello everyone Dragonsonic here with a Mario x Daisy LEMON FANFICTION! XD *Clears throat* so anyway…enjoy this Lemon…..  
WARNING: (this fanfic contains some strong lemon, if you're underaged and continued reading this fanfic you will suffer….so don't come crying to me if you're upset about this story…

Mario: 0/0

Daisy: 0/0

It was a nice day in the sarasaland park, it was usually hot and sunny, sometimes cool and breezy, there was a couple taking a stroll across the park, Mario and Daisy, Mario was wearing a red shirt with blue pants and he was wearing his red cap, and Daisy was wearing a yellow shirt and orange pants, Mario looked at Daisy.

She, looked beautiful, even beyond beautiful, her chocolate colored hair, her sparkly blue eyes, her curvy body, she was the tomboy princess of sarasaland, Mario began to think as he looked at the flower princess, Daisy was humming a song (Street Fighter: Ken's stage theme), Mario looked at Daisy, slightly blushing as he leaned closer to Daisy and slapped her butt causing her to yelp. Daisy looked at Mario and Raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Mario did you just slap my butt? Daisy asked

Mario began to blush as he wrapped his hands around the Desert Princess's curves, Daisy grabbed Mario's hands and looked at him in the eye, not yet ok honey? Daisy spoke as she waved her finger at Mario, giving him a sign of saying no, Mario grimaced, looking down at the ground, Daisy looked at the Angry plumber and kissed his cheek, Mario's grimaced face was later replaced with a happy one, Mario hugged the Tomboy princess and kissed her cheek, Making her blush, Daisy responded by grabbing Mario by the waist and kissed his nose.

Sweetie you're really are eager to Fuck me huh? Daisy spoke, smiling deviously at Mario, she was eager too, but she hid it, Mario and Daisy continued their walk and later went out of the park and back to Daisy's castle, Mario was the last so he closed the door and walked with Daisy, Daisy walked to her room and said, Mario come in here…..Daisy spoke, seeing Mario smiling with joy, he closed the door and locked it as he looked at Daisy, noticing her nipples appear on her shirt.

Mario almost lost control of noticing Daisy not wearing her orange bra, Daisy looked at Mario and she looked down and noticed a bulge in his pants, oh my god…Mario….She spoke softly, walking over to Mario and smiling at him, taking his red cap off and tossing it to the floor, she unbuttoned the straps on Mario's overalls and pulling down his red mushroom boxers, Daisy smiled as she saw Mario's hard dick, his dick was thick and hard Mario, grinned as he, saw Daisy smiling, Daisy began to take off her Yellow Shirt and Orange jeans, she was naked In front of the red plumber, her nipples were chocolate brown her skin was smooth and silky, and tan, her pussy showing.

You ready Mario? Daisy grinned, pulling Mario close to her, and they laid down on the bed, with Daisy on top of Mario, her breasts were big and round, Mario blushed, as his hand reached for her breasts, mmmmm~ Daisy moaned, feeling Mario's gloved hand touching her Mounds, a small streak of love water trickled down her legs Daisy looked at Mario's penis, she licked her lips as she licked the tip of Mario's shaft, she licked it, making Mario moan, Mario's breathing was heavy now, taking in the pleasure of The flower Princess giving him a BJ, Daisy stopped licking his member and wapped her lips around it, sucking it, mmmmm *slurp* *slurp* *Suck*, Mario moaned as he placed a hand on the back of Daisy's head, he felt like if he was in paradise, Daisy sucked him, with amazing performance, later she withdrew Mario's cock from her mouth, her drool slithered on it, she gave him a quick kiss in the lips and slowly guided his cock towards her cunny, the tip of the head poking inside her, Daisy took a deep breath and lowered her onto Mario, she breathed as she sat comfortably on his lap completely filled up.

Ahhhh…Daisy moaned, feeling Mario's thick cock inside her, Mario, grunted as he Felt himself inside Daisy's tight walls, he growled lowly as he grinned, Daisy…..you're so tight…..it…it feels so good, Mario whispered, looking at the Horny princess, Daisy began to rock her hips back and forth slowly.

'' Mario, that feels so fucking goooood…..

''I know Daisy, damn you're tight babe…..

Daisy's pussy made a slish sound as Mario's dick went in and out of it, her love juice running down Mario's shaft, she moaned loudly as she started moving her hips faster,  
Ahhhh…ahh…..ungh..hah…haaah,,,,yes… Daisy Moaned, Mario gripped her hips as he, started thrusting himself into her wet snatch hard, making Daisy scream in bliss, Mario grinned mischevoiusly as he kept on pounding the Desert Princess, Mario pushed himself deeper into Daisy, his Dick engulfed by her wet pussy, Daisy your insides are so tight and Hot, I love you Princess Daisy, Mario uttered, pleasing her, Mario was on the verge of losing it, as her kept thrusting with all of his strength inside Daisy.

''Daisy…. I can't hold it anymore! Mario cried out, squeezing Daisy's hips

Cum Mario….Cum inside me…release it in me. Daisy whispered

Finally, Mario let out a powerful shout as, he shot his love juice into Daisy, Daisy felt Mario's warm cum shot inside her, Mario panted heavily as he had a big grin on his face, his cock still straddled deep in her hot pussy.

Wow Mario, you're amazing….. Daisy said in a sweet tone,

Daisy…..i..i love you….. Mario breathed

I love you too Mario…..Daisy whispered as she lifted herself from him, Oh! Daisy gasped as she felt Mario's thick cock pull out of her, a cum trail appeared connected from the inside of her cunny to the head of Mario's Dick, as Daisy rose the cum trail thinned until it broke on Mario's thigh, Daisy kissed him on the cheek, smiling happily.

We should do this more often…..Daisy spoke, laying on the bed beside Mario, she covered herself and Mario with her orange covers, Mario, Smiled at Daisy, kissing her cheek before drifting off to sleep.

Goodnight…Daisy… I love you…..Mario whispered as he snored

Daisy blushed at the sound of Mario telling her that he loves her, she kissed Mario In the forehead.

Love you too sweetie… my cute Little Plumber boy, Daisy whispered as she too drifted off to sleep….

And That's a wrap guys!  
my 1st Lemon fanfic so what do you guys think of it so far?  
(A.K.A I have worked very hard on this story so don't be a hater please…)


End file.
